Lean
English Pronunciation * , , * * * Etymology 1 hleonian (to bend, to recline, to lie down, to rest). Verb # To hang outwards. # To press against. Derived terms * lean back * leaning * lean on * lean-to Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 傾く (かたむく, katamuku) * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: lene *: Nynorsk: lene * Romanian: * Slovene: viseti * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: , * Chinese: ** Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: lehnen, anlehnen * Kurdish: * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: lene *: Nynorsk: frleneyse * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Slovene: nasloniti se * Spanish: , , * Swedish: * : memiringkan, menyandar * : 傾ける (かたむける, katamukeru) Etymology 2 Old English hlæne. Adjective # slim; not fleshy. # having little fat. # Having little extra or little to spare. #: a '''lean' budget'' # Of a fuel-air mixture, having more air than is necessary to burn all of the fuel; more air- or oxygen- rich than necessary for a stoichiometric reaction. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:scrawny Translations * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * Galician: delgado, delgada * German: , * Italian: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * Uzbek: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * French: * Russian: * Uzbek: * French: * Italian: * Russian: обеднённый References * * Anagrams * * elan, élan * lane, Lane * Lena * Neal Category:English ergative verbs Category:English irregular verbs Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Galician Verb # ---- Irish Etymology From < < ; cf. Latin , Sanskrit . Pronunciation * * Verb # to follow Inflection Derived terms * ---- Old English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From Germanic *launan, from a suffixed form of Indo-European *law-'' ‘catch’. Cognate with Old Frisian ''lān, Old Saxon lōn (Dutch loon), Old High German lōn (German Lohn), Old Norse laun (Swedish lön), Gothic ��������. The Indo-European root is also the source of Greek λεία (from *λαϝία), Latin lucrum, Old Church Slavonic ловъ (Russian лов), Old Irish lóg, Lithuanian lãvinti. Noun (plural same) # reward Related terms * lēanian Etymology 2 From Germanic. Cognate with Old Saxon lahan, Old High German lahan, Old Norse lá, Gothic ����������. Verb (class VI strong: third-person singular preterite lōg, third-person plural preterite lōgon) # to blame, find fault with, reproach Category:Old English nouns Category:Old English strong verbs ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology From < < ; cf. Latin , Sanskrit . Pronunciation * Verb # follow # continue, proceed #: An '''lean' an droch aimsir?'' - Will the bad weather continue? Derived terms * * * ---- Spanish Verb # # # ---- West Frisian Noun # wage, wages, salary # reward Example * "Frank Lloyd Wright hat de baan krigen en syn earste lean wie 25 dollar yn 'e wike." (For his first salary, Frank Lloyd Wright received 25 dollars per week.) et:lean el:lean es:lean fa:lean fr:lean ko:lean io:lean it:lean kn:lean sw:lean hu:lean nl:lean pl:lean pt:lean ru:lean simple:lean fi:lean sv:lean ta:lean te:lean tr:lean uk:lean vi:lean zh:lean